Tsuki
by crimsonphoenix13
Summary: When something traumatic happens to Light, he changes, and he now finds that the only one he can rely on is L himself. LLight pairing. YAOI MM, NC, Torture, Abuse.
1. Chapter 1

**Tsuki**

_A Death Note Fanfiction_

_By crimsonphoenix_

**Prologue**

Yagami Light always knew he was better than other people. He didn't need to be told, he just instinctively knew. And although he did not hold it over the heads of others, they knew too. He received perfect grades and was the perfect son for the Yagami family.

These facts did not change when he one day found a Shinigami's Death Note, more were just added to the list. He was now a killer of epic proportions, and he was called Kira. And from Light's point of view, he was a God, dealing out justice to those who had sinned and creating a better world.

One night, one completely ordinary night, everything changed.

**Chapter 1**

Light sighed and rubbed his neck gently as he left the house. He had been studying most of the evening and finally needed a break. He walked slowly, not at all in any hurry. Ryuk had been left in his room, munching on apples, and Light made a mental note to buy more.

He sighed once more, thinking of the Death Note, the Shinigami, being Kira, of Misa, and finally of L. Events would be coming to a difficult point soon and he needed to be ready, be ahead of L. It was getting to be slightly troublesome, having to juggle everything and keep up the perfect façade, but he was Light Yagami, if anyone could do it, he could, and he would do it flawlessly.

He kept walking for a while, his attention wandering, before he felt a presence behind him. It definitely wasn't Ryuk, as it didn't have the same feel, so he tilted his head to the side slightly so he could hear better and kept walking forward, not changing pace at all. It wouldn't be good to let whatever was behind him know he knew they were there.

"What are you doing out here all alone, pretty?" A gravely voice called from behind him. Light stopped and turned slightly but he saw nothing, the person was deep in the shadows.

"Maybe he was looking for some fun?" This person's tone was snivelling, causing Light to sneer internally.

"If he was, he came to the right place." The words came from in front of him now, sliding and dripping from the darkness like oil. Shapes started to emerge all directions, Light was surrounded.

A slight panic gripped him. He could fight, but not this many, he didn't even know how many there were. Light almost wished Misa was here, her shinigami eyes would have been useful in punishing these people for disobeying Kira's new world order. But it was still an almost, Misa was extremely irritating.

The men moved towards him, coming out of the shadows and causing the streetlight's glow to illuminate their features, which were twisted into gruesome masks of depravity. Light tensed and subtly shifted into a fighting position as the closest leered at him suggestively. However, he was unable to move before his arms were clamped at his sides by someone that had snuck up behind him. He grimaced and shivered slightly in revulsion at the breath he could feel against the back of his neck. The next thing Light knew, a hand had been wrapped around his throat, cutting off his air supply and he struggled, trying to get himself free. His movements slowed and blackness started to creep in at the edge of his vision. Light inhaled sharply, vainly attempting once more to get oxygen into his system before he succumbed to the darkness.

A severe pain was what brought Light back into the realm of consciousness. He felt his skin break open and warm blood started to flow down his back. He moved slightly, trying to see what was occurring behind him, but ultimately wished he had not bothered. He had looked up into the face of one of the men from before, who was sitting on his thighs and using a sharp knife to carve a symbol of some sort in the centre of his back. He whimpered quietly as the blade was brought down once more.

"Ah, morning pretty," a gruff voice spoke from the side, and Light turned his head towards the sound. "Thought you weren't gonna wake up, we were getting impatient." Cruel laughter echoed around him, and Light finally realised the position he was in: tied face-down on a bed, naked, and surrounded. His eyes widened and he tested to see if there was any give in his bonds, but his limbs would not move far at all. There was no way for him to get free. He moved his head and glared towards where the voice was coming from, sneering slightly.

"Oo, we've got ourselves a feisty one here, boys, let's see how long he takes to break." Light cried out as the blade from before sliced down the back of his right leg, and while he was dealing with the pain, he failed to notice the shifting movements of the people around him.

He felt hands grab his thighs, pressing down into the cut and pulling his legs apart, before a heavy weight settled over him. The hands moved upwards, roughly grabbing and spreading his arse cheeks, and Light cringed away. Soon, he felt them thrust inside and he screamed. All Light could feel was the pain, as if he was being torn in two. Nonsensical begging spilled out of his mouth as tears ran down his face, but nothing stopped the man from thrusting inside of him until he roared his climax, filling Light with his burning seed. A sense of relief encompassed Light as the man pulled out and moved away, a hope that it was finally over even as he felt the blood and semen leaking out of his abused entrance. Alas, it was not to be as before Light knew it, another had taken the place of the first and the pain returned worse than before.

Light screamed for all he was worth as the men took turns to rape him, until his voice vanished from the strain and all there was, was the tears and the pain. He welcomed the darkness when it finally came to take him away.

When Light next awoke, it was to the smell of semen, blood, rotting garbage and exhaust fumes. He blinked his eyes opened blearily, taking in his surroundings.

He was lying on the floor of a dimly lit alley, curled up on his side. He tried to stretch himself out, and his muscles screamed along with a pain shooting up his spine. He cried out hoarsely, his throat dry and scratchy. Steeling himself once more and ignoring the pain, he pulled himself upright. Light swayed slightly, and his eyelids started to droop. He shook his head, an ache arising in his head, but he pulled himself towards the wall and leaned against it, exhausted.

Light winced as he seated himself and curled his legs into his chest, wrapping his arms around his knees. Memories of what had happened assaulted him and he burst into tears, sobbing quietly, but forcefully, until he had cried himself to sleep.

If anyone had been there, they would have seen Light's bloodied and bruised body, twisting and turning as the horrors of the last few hours were relived over and over in his mind.

Startled awake from his nightmares, Light realised as his eyes opened that he was still in the alley he had seen before. Everything looked bigger somehow though, and was more clearly defined, even though the light was not much different.

He sat up and stretched, noticing quickly a complete absence of the pain he had felt before. Confused, Light looked down and shouted in shock, well he would have shouted, but all that came out was a startled yowl. He had looked down and seen ginger tabby paws, and as he moved his head to look behind, he saw a swishing ginger tabby tail. Light sat down again, completely dumbstruck. He must be either still asleep or he had gone completely insane, for he now seemed to be a ginger tabby cat.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or it's characters, they are just fun to play with, so don't try to sue

_Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or it's characters, they are just fun to play with, so don't try to sue._

_A/N: Sorry this is so late – I have had writer's block on every single one of my stories and this is first to come back. If you read my other fics, new chapters should be up soon for all of them as well as the first chapter of my new HP/Beyblade crossover if anyone is interested. _

_Anyway, hope you all like this chapter, and as always reviews, comments, ideas and criticism is always welcome, but flames will be used as my bedding. _

**TSUKI**

**Chapter 2**

At ten o'clock that morning, L found himself slightly puzzled, which was an extremely rare experience for the genius detective. The cause of this was his very own Kira suspect; Yagami Light had not yet arrived at the Kira case headquarters, which meant he was late, and Light was never late.

Matsuda and Aizawa had already arrived, and Mogi had called in from the office at the NPA. Only the Yagami's had yet to appear, and due to the elder Yagami's recent cardiac arrest he was under orders to not arrive until eleven.

L frowned slightly, this would not do at all. He pulled out his phone and flicked it open, holding it delicately with a thumb and forefinger as he speed-dialled Watari's number.

"Is there any sign of either of the Yagami's?" He asked calmly into the phone as he held it up a few inches from his ear.

"No sign as of yet." The old man replied.

"Thank you." The detective thought for a second. "I'll be going to the university today."

"Alright Ryuuzaki." L hung up and placed the phone back in his pocket after carefully flipping it shut.

He leisurely stood up from his crouched position, drawing the attention of the others in the room to his now upright slouched form.

"Light hasn't come in so I'm going to the university." The genius detective moved towards the door and left the room before the rest of the team had processed his statement.

As he slipped his old trainers onto bare feet, L pondered whether or not to stop by the bakery on his way back. He finally decided that he would, he was always in the mood for strawberry cheesecake.

The ears on Light's head flattened as he was almost trodden on for what seemed like the tenth time. Why couldn't people look where they were walking? He thought irritably as he slunk into another alley to avoid being run over by a bicycle.

When Light had awoken last, he had, had to get over a singularly shocking thing - he was now a ginger tabby cat. He had tried a few things at first, thinking it was a dream, or that he had been drugged, or even that he had lost his mind. But after everything, and a sore head, he had resigned himself to seeking assistance, although he had found that rather problematic as well. No one seemed to realise that he wasn't a cat.

The first person he had approached, kicked out at him almost immediately, yelling and waving his hands, but Light had just held his head up and stalked away. The second actually approached him, but as the little boy only seemed to want to pull at his fur, Light had made a strategic retreat involving his claws.

Finally Light had to admit that there was only one place, and one person, that he could go to. The Kira case headquarters, where L himself resided. Light had, had to swallow some pride but he admitted that Ryuuzaki was the only person close to him in intelligence and therefore the only one with any chance of fixing what had happened to him. Although it might take a while for the man to believe that it was really possible.

However, Light soon ran into trouble with this plan. Everything looked different from his new perspective, and height, he groused, making it difficult to know where he was, as well as which way he had to go to get where he needed.

It took quite a bit of wandering before Light saw somewhere he recognised with his new eyes, and from there he carefully made his way to the hotel that housed headquarters.

When he finally reached his destination, another situation arose. How exactly was he going to get in the building? Cats generally weren't allowed inside unless they were pets of the guests or residents. He supposed he could slip inside when the door next opened but that still meant he had to find his way to the room, as a cat, when all the rooms looked the same, and if he did find the room, there was still the issue of getting inside and staying there long enough for the team and L to realise who he was. Light sighed, well as much as a cat can, and sat himself down near the door. He was going to have to wait for his father to come down to headquarters, he knew for a fact that his father had a weakness for cats, so he could easily manipulate him to take him where he wanted to go.

Light yawned, he was so tired, this whole ordeal had been exhausting. He was about to curl up and get some rest when the door opened, and to his complete surprise L walked out of the building. He was so shocked that his basic cat instincts took over and he suddenly pounced on the untied laces of the unsuspecting genius detective.

L was thinking about many things as he exited the Kira headquarters, but first and foremost on his mind was Light, as well as the cake he was going to buy.

With his mind occupied, he tripped as something caught on his laces, and he only just regained his balance before smacking face first into the floor. He looked down and saw a slim ginger tabby cat crouched down, batting at the lace on the floor, trying to once more make it move.

The detective blinked, before reaching out with his left hand and stroking the feline behind the ears. The tabby looked up at the touch and blinked; 'a strange reaction' L thought, as the cat then began to back away slowly, shook itself, and sat down just out of arms reach of L, where it proceeded to stare at him.

L tilted his head to the side, curiously, and stared back, contemplating the cat's strange behaviour compared to others he had encountered. His thumb found it's way into his mouth and he bit down, his gaze moving upwards, so he did not notice the cat move until a clawed paw swiped the hand whose digit was in his mouth. The detective blinked again, and reached to stroke the tabby's head once more. This time the cat stayed perfectly still, even leaning slightly into the touch.

He stopped the attention after a moment and stood, remembering the reason he had come out in the first place, and started to walk away. A loud meow from behind made him turn his head and saw that the feline was staring after him, it's tail flicking, and it looked to be about to follow.

"I'll be back soon." L stated, he did not know why he did, which was strange in and of itself, but after those words the cat had turned around and lay down by the entrance door and closed it's eyes. The detective stared for a bit longer, and as if sensing his gaze the cat glared back as if to say 'well, what are you wasting time for then'.

L continued on his way to the university, the cat now also at the forefront of his mind.

As Light struggled to regain control over his instincts, he watched in horror as he started to play with the laces of Ryuuzaki's trainers. The touch on the top of his head shocked him into stillness and he found his control, although he was not exactly happy at the cause. Light backed away from the detective, before stopping and eyeing him carefully.

He watched as the detective took up the familiar pose of thought, biting into his thumb as he stared at the sky. Light had always hated this, and before he could stop himself, he had moved forwards and sunk his claws into L's right hand. He frowned at himself at his loss of control once more, he really needed to fix that.

Light did not move this time, as Ryuuzaki reached to stroke his ears, and he was happy that he didn't - it felt so good. Although he stopped himself before he started to purr, Light was unable to stop the initial reaction of leaning his head closer.

The attention suddenly stopped and Light fought the urge to hiss in displeasure, wanting the hand to come back. He looked up at the detective as he stood and watched in disbelief as he started to walk away. Due to his dire need to fix this situation, Light moved to follow. A loud meow to L escaped and he saw him turn his head back, reassuring the cat that he would be back soon.

Even though this statement confused Light slightly, L thought he was just another cat after all, he resolved to think about while he waited and settled down by the front door of headquarters. When he didn't hear L move, he reopened his eyes and glared at the detective, hoping it would incite him to get on with what he had to do. It worked, and Light watched him walk away before closing his eyes for a nap.

L made his way back to the hotel being used for headquarters, a large box from the bakery tucked under one of his arms. He had not found a single sign of Light at the university and decided to see what had come up in his absence, although if Light had arrived during that time, he knew Watari would have called him.

The detective looked up as he walked up the steps to the entrance, and saw the same cat from before snoozing by the door. As L moved closer it's eyes opened, and stretched lazily before sitting by the door, meowing in demand.

L opened the door, and the tabby walked through, looking back at L as if to say 'are you coming?' The detective closed the door behind him and followed the cat up the stairs and through the hallways, surprised that he had been led straight to the room they were using as headquarters. He had thought that the feline was under the ownership of one of the hotels other guests, and had decided to make sure it got home alright.

Another sound from the cat by his feet brought him out of his musings and he unlocked and opened the door in front of him. The tabby moved inside before him and he watched as it trotted into the main room, a yelp came soon after as well as content purring.

L entered the room after removing his shoes and was shocked to see the ginger tabby settled happily on the lap of Yagami Soichiro, although he did not show it further than a slight widening of his eyes.

"Yagami-san, is that cat yours?" L asked blandly.

"No, Ryuuzaki, I have never seen it before." Soichiro stated in confusion.

Matsuda moved closer and the cat turned to look at him warily, and as he reached out a hand it hissed, warning the man to back off. But Matsuda being who he was completely ignored the warning and ended up with skin ripped off the back of his hand before the tabby was running across the room and hiding behind L's legs.

"It's a boy." Matsuda happily said, blissfully unaware of the cat still growling at him from across the room. "We should give him a name!"

L looked thoughtful, and was raising his thumb to his mouth to bite it, when the feline sunk his claws into his now bare foot. The rest of the team laughed.

"He kind of acts like Light." Aizawa chuckled. "All prissy like."

"Don't let Light hear you say that," Soichiro warned, even though he was laughing along with them at that comment. The tabby huffed slightly and turned it's back on them, causing Matsuda to go into fits of laughter. "So, a name…" The team settled into thoughtful silence, until…

"Tsuki."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Tsuki."

The detective said straight away, causing everyone to look towards him.

Soichiro nodded after a while, whereas the others, especially Matsuda, looked confused. Soichiro sighed.

"The kanji for Light's name is Tsuki." The police captain explained.

Suddenly the phone rang. L answered his mobile in his usually way, while the newly named Tsuki jumped onto the sofa and curled up.

"Yes, Watari?" The detective asked and was told to put the phone on speaker before the older man continued.

"Mogi just got a phone call from Yagami Sachiko, Light never came home last night after his walk." The team looked at each other, and Soichiro paled. "He's gone missing."

The detective looked at the phone, the team, and then Tsuki, remembering Aizawa's words. The rest of the group followed his line of sight and saw the cat staring back at L and the phone, Tsuki meowed pointedly. Matsuda was the first one to speak.

"No way!!!"

Everyone voiced their disbelief of the situation in front of them, except L; who just watched Tsuki, and Soichiro; who sat in thoughtful silence.

"It can't be possible!" Aizawa exclaimed.

"Ridiculous!!" Matsuda cried.

"Maybe not." L interrupted. "At the current time, something else believed impossible is occurring in the form of Kira. This could be related." The detective looked at his team's faces, then at the cat, who stared back. He shifted his weight to his left foot and lightly scratched his leg with the toes on his right.

"Yagami-san, what are your thoughts on the matter? You have been rather quiet." L asked, before requesting Watari to join them and to bring cake.

"I'll be right there, and you have cake already Ryuuzaki." L blinked, looking down at the table to see the box from the bakery. He had forgotten about it. "I'll bring you a fork." There was a silence on the line, but L knew that Watari had not disconnected the call, he was still listening to hear what Yagami-san had to say.

Soichiro leaned forward, his elbows on his knees, and rested his head between his hands.

"It's not related to Kira." And the silence was back. The police chief continued before anyone else could speak. "It has happened before, if it's what I think it is." He sighed. "It might be hard to believe, but it seems to be Light's coping mechanism to traumatic experiences."

"What do you mean, Yagami-san?" L was completely focused on the older man, so it surprised him when Tsuki appeared in his line of sight. The cat had jumped onto Yagami-san's lap and was nuzzling the man's arms, purring loudly. A hand came and stroked the tabby's head absentmindedly.

"As a baby, when Light heard loud voices arguing, or was left alone for a long time, we used to find an Alsatian puppy in his place, but after a short time, Light was back." He paused, and a grimace appeared on his face. "At the age of eight, Light was kidnapped by someone with a grudge against me. When we finally tracked him down, we found the guy and a raven. The guy was thought as crazy, he kept muttering that 'the boy had turned into a bird' and other similar things. That raven followed me home, and little four year old Sayu claimed it as a pet - kept it in her room and everything. About a week or so later, when we were still looking for Light, he appeared in Sayu's room." Soichiro leaned back in the chair, and Tsuki settled in his lap. "It seems the length of time as 'this'," he indicated the cat, "depends on the trauma. He has to feel safe again before he reverts back."

Watari entered the room, then, shutting off his phone, and busying himself with the cake that was still in the box. He handed a slice to L, along with fork, before moving back again. The raven took a bite of the strawberry cake and hummed happily.

"So, I'll take him in." Matsuda offered cheerily. Tsuki lifted his head and stared at him, before turning away in dismissal.

"Rejected." Aizawa chuckled. "You should take him home with you chief. I'm sure Light feels safe there."

"That's a good idea, Aizawa." Matsuda praised.

"I don't think Tsuki agrees though." Watari commented. The tabby cat was growling in their direction.

"It's not a good idea. Sayu is a bit more enthusiastic with animals than she was back then. It would be bad for his health."

"What do you mean, Chief?" Matsuda asked. Soichiro chuckled, while Tsuki hissed.

"It would probably involve dressing him up, and bows." Matsuda and Aizawa joined in with his laughter. Tsuki dug his claws into Yagmi-san's leg as he leaped off his lap, and sauntered over to L, winding around his legs. The tabby settled himself next to the detective and meowed. Soichiro chuckled lightly once more as L looked down at the cat.

"Seems he staying with you Ryuuzaki." There was another meow. "We'll leave you to it." The Kira team then filed out of the hotel suite leaving Watari and L with the transformed Light.

Light was awoken from his sleep by the sound of shuffling on the steps. He opened his eyes and meowed once he saw it was L, moving to the door.

When the raven finally opened the door, Light went through and followed the remembered path to the suite they used as headquarters, only once checking to see if L was following, except for when he had to wait for the man to open door or work the lift.

He stopped by the door and waited for Ryuuzaki, who seemed to be in a daze. He meowed loudly and got the result he wanted - the door opening. He quickly moved inside and seeing his father, jumped on his lap and started purring.

Light didn't really listen to what they were saying but he did huff slightly when he realised his father was useless, he couldn't seem to tell it was him at all. A sudden movement gained his attention and he stared at Matsuda, hissing when he came closer. As soon as the hand was in reach, Light unsheathed his claws and slashed at the appendage, before darting across the room and behind L, growling at the idiot.

In boredom, light decided to watch L, and when he saw a thumb moving towards his mouth, his claws went into a close-by bare foot. 'That action always annoyed me.' Light smirked inwardly as the detective pouted.

Although Light wasn't really listening, he still heard Aizawa call him prissy. 'How dare he!' Light seethed, and huffed when his father agreed, deciding to ignore them all from now on.

"Tsuki." His ears perked up as heard the raven detective's monotone, he actually thought it was quite clever, being named with his own name. The phone ringing surprised Light, but he decided to get comfortable, find out what went on when he wasn't there, and see if L was intelligent enough to figure out what happened.

When Ryuuzaki put the phone on speaker, he wasn't expecting Watari to announce he had gone missing; it was a big help, as long as the world famous detective figured out the clues. Soon he could feel that dark gaze boring into him, followed by others. He meowed, 'not very helpful' he thought, 'but it's all I can do.' He watched L as the team was in disbelief, although he did not hear his father among them. L obviously figured that out too, as the next question was addressed to the police chief, and when he was answered , Light was surprised as everybody else. He hadn't remembered this happening before.

Light moved to his father's lap once again, eager to hear more, purring subconsciously and rubbing his head along the man's arms.

He sneered inwardly, he vaguely remembered being kidnapped, but not being rescued. Just that he was in a room alone with that man and then he was home, playing in Sayu's room. He curled up, comfortable on his father's lap and listened.

'Hmm,' he thought thankfully. 'This thing is only temporary. Where is somewhere safe?' The first thing that popped into his mind was here, at Headquarters, but there was only a small possibility that L would agree.

When Light heard Matsuda offer to look after him , he stared at the idiot, before turning away, it didn't even deserve a response, but then Aizawa suggested Light go home. 'Is the man stupider than Matsuda?' Light thought incredulously, as he growled lowly. Then his father mentioned Sayu and he hissed at the remembrance of when she looked after her friend's cat. The poor thing was shaking continuously by the time it went home. 'Girls and having to put bows on everything.' He thought grumpily. Light heard his father laugh at the thought of him in bows and dug his claws into his leg. 'Serves hi right.' Light moved over to L and around his legs before sitting down. 'I'm staying here.' He thought, but a few meows was all that was released.

Light watched as the rest of the team left, Ryuuzaki too preoccupied with staring at him too notice.

"I'll go and do some preparations for 'Tsuki's' stay."

Watari then exited, leaving the two alone, and staring each other down.

TBC…


End file.
